Code metrics, sometimes also referred to as software metrics, are measures of properties of a software application. A code metric can be a dynamic metric (measuring the execution of code) or a static metric (exploring a code base and making measurements without execution of the code). Such code metrics can be useful tools in tracking and managing software project expectations, progress, quality, and flexibility. For instance, software developers and quality assurance teams can utilize code metrics to assess code quality and stability of a code base, and to predict scope and cost of future coding efforts to upgrade or maintain the code base.